Drama & University: What Fun
by Audrey Jane1221
Summary: The liars life in college without A for once. What happens when A leaves a message for Alison? Does she do something about it? The couples Spencer/Toby, Paige/Emily/Alison, Alison/Layton, Hanna/Caleb/ I hope you guys like...


**Drama & University: What Fun:** **Chapter 1**

Spencer's mocha eyes dilated as she saw the pile of homework next to her, that was incomplete. The young woman's phone started buzzing as soon as she found out her mistake. The screen came on and a blue eyed boy face appeared on the screen, making Spencer smile. She clicked the answer button before hearing a muffled hello. "Oh hey Toby." Spencer greets before opening her history textbook that was actually based off of Russian History.

"What are you doing right now?" Toby asks on the other line. Spencer realizes her good hand was preoccupied, so she switched the phone into the other hand to make it more convenient.

Spencer sighs before looking down at the blank worksheet. "I am currently looking down at my incomplete assignment."

Toby laughed into the phone making Spencer look at the phone annoyed by his joke. "Spencer Hastings forgot to do her home work for once. Now I feel more superior considering I finished my homework."

"Oh and what was your homework, building a new shelf or a chair for me to sit in?" Spencer challenges throwing her paper into a binder. "Could you come over soon or later?"

Toby smirks on the otherline grabbing a cup of newly brewed coffee. Before he met Spencer he wasn't really into coffee, but after hanging out and dating Spencer for a year. Coffee suddenly became his favorite beverage mainly because it reminded him of his favorite person, Spencer Hastings. "Sure, but you have to promise you won't be to focused on your studies to pay attention to me because I need attention too." Toby reminds her with a giant smile plastered across his face.

"Is attention code for something?"

Toby shakes his head. "Nope." He his left hand up to his phone while using his right hand to grab ahold of his car keys. He opens the door and walks down to his tan truck. "And you're going to have to start finishing up because me and my baby are on the way."

"Who is exactly this baby that you speak of?" Spencer curiosity comes over her. She snaps her fingers right in front of her face figuring out what he met. "Never mind... don't answer that question I am so dumb. I can't wait to see that baby parked in the driveway. I love you."

Toby grins as he starts pulling out of the driveway. "I love you too." Toby hangs up the phone and sets it in the console before driving to his destination across town.

 **...**

The sunlight shines down on the models who were lined up in front of Hanna. She inspected every little detail about them making sure they were a perfect fit for her outfits that she created. Today was a fashion show hosted by, Hanna Rivers, she had so far picked a couple of girls who fit the description. She kept debating over two younger looking girls apart of the group. She didn't usually like adding younger girls into the mix, but right now she was in place were she had to pick now or there wasn't going to be a showcase. Usually she would have some of her friends from highschool model in it considering in highschool they did their own showcase for Alison. Which was pretty amazing except for the -A message at the end plastered on the screen freaking everyone out. She couldn't have her friends apart of it this time because Spencer was in London, Aria was in a depressed state, and Emily and Alison are trying to adopt some kids.

She watches as a blonde steps onto the stage showing off her model skills trying to get some 'ohs' from Hanna, but it doesn't work. "Next!" Hanna barks in a loud voice scaring the young girl on stage. Hanna needs the girls who will wow everyone, the blonde was one of the most critique person ever. Everything you did something was wrong with according to Hanna. Hanna had found only a hand full of perfect girls, she only needs about 2 more to make the bunch perfect for her. After Charles had been shot, their lives had been easier, but they all knew that they would never be able to forget everything A had put them through.

She watched as a brunette started walking onto the catwalk, she had very long legs and a perfect face. The girl felt very familiar, but Hanna couldn't put her finger on her it until every piece fit together. "Emily!" Hanna yells gaining the brunette's attention. Emily's dark chocolate eyes widen as she gaped at her friend sitting a couple of feet away from her. "I didn't know you would try and be a model. If you would have told me I would have helped you."

A lot of glares went Emily's way as the other girls noticed that the gorgeous brunette was now gaining all of the attention. "Yeah I have been debating whether to be a swimmer or a model." Emily explains jumping down from the stage and standing by her friend. "I also saw someone else coming when I was in the parking lot."

"Who?"

"Me." a deep voice answers from behind the blonde. Hanna turns around and her eyes land on her stray that she picked up many years before. "Hey Han." Caleb greets as Hanna runs into his arms.

"You're home. I have missed you soo much. Never leave for that long again, I know I said that before. I mean it this time. I love you so much Caleb Rivers." Hanna expresses burying her head into his neck and inhaling his smell. "I missed my bad boy very much."

"And I missed my fashionista. Emily told me I could probably find you here. She said she saw your advertisement online." Caleb tells her facing the brunette standing by the stage again. "Thanks Em."

Emily smiles at the love birds and looks down at her watch, that had diamonds all around the clock. You could see the sparkly diamonds all the way from the sun. "You're welcome. I would stay, but Ali needs me at her house to fix some plumbing things."

Hanna gives her friend a small wave and keeps her eyes on her friend watching her leave the place. She turns her attention back onto her husband and plants a passionate kiss on his lips that she missed for many weeks. "Don't ever go to a job that is over 30 miles away." Hanna reminds him again. Caleb chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Never." he answers giving her another kiss on the lips.

 **...**

Aria felt more tears come down her face at a rapid speed. It had happened again to her. Why? She had been wanting this with Ezra ever since she met him, but now she found out it is unlikely to happen. She blames herself thinking that there could have been possibly a way to stop it from happening. The doctors kept telling her it just happened sometimes for unknown reasons, but she didn't believe a single word that came out of their mouths. She was lucky to have such an understanding man like Ezra. He was at her side no matter the situation. Now here she was once again crying over the lost of another kid, this time it met more then the first one. They had a name and knew the sex and everything. It was going to be a little girl named Lilliana, but now there would be no girl at all. Aria would do anything at this point to be a mother to a little girl. She may have been only 22 years old, but she wanted more then anything to have kids with Ezra.

He walks into the room with a gloomy look on his face. The same look that had been stuck one his face since he heard about the first miscarriage, but now it had been the second one. Her friends had been telling her to adopt a kid, but Aria didn't want to adopt she wanted to be a birth mom. She wanted her kids to have her own flesh and blood rushing through her energetic kids. Her dreams at night seemed so vivid. She would dream about having a future with two kids and being married to Ezra. Now all of those dreams were crashing down all at once. Ezra had sat down beside Aria and put a hand on her shoulder. He tended to do that everyday now to reassure Aria that everything was going to be fine between the two, no matter what nothing was going to break them up. Aria wasn't so sure about that. She thought that at any moment Ezra would have enough of the miscarriages and sadness in the house and just take off, never look back at his old life.

Today was suppose to be a happy day for this couple. Today was the day they had first met in the pub and made out in the bathroom on the sink. The day was the complete opposite miserable. More tears came out of her hazel eyes. She cried for Lilliana's life that was cut short and Aria blames that on herself. She was the reason her daughter didn't get to see the world. It was her fault her daughter wouldn't be able to have her own kids and have a family. Ezra leans down and gives his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead. "Aria please... this isn't your fault. None of this is, this stuff happens in life. I promise you that one day you will become a mother to a child or children." Ezra reassures wiping away the warm cascading tears.

"You're wrong... this is all of my fault. I am the reason why our relationship is falling apart. I am the reason that two of our kids are dead... it's always my fault. I am a horrible mother, I can't even keep my kids alive for the 9 months." Aria explains before falling against Ezra's chest. "I-I'm s-so sorry." Aria stutters before collapsing completely against Ezra's chest and falling into a fit of tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you so much Aria. I will never leave your side and promise me that you will never leave mine no matter if I am a huge reck." Ezra tells her trying to get her to at least crack a smile or laugh accidentally, but gets nothing except a sniffle from her red nose. Aria's bloodshot eyes widen and finally after weeks of tears. A smile appears on her small face. Ezra grabs ahold of her petite body and pulls her closer to his own.

"I promise." Aria whispers into his ear. "No matter what I love you too."

"I love you too pookie bear." Ezra expresses earning a slap on the arm from Aria.

Aria gives him a teasing smile. "Z." she teases between her teeth making the brunette giggle and let's a giant sparkle gleam in her hazel eyes. "If you call me pookie bear, then I get to call you Z. Deal?"

"Deal." Ezra grabs ahold of his girlfriend and holds her tight and never let's go.

 **...**

School bells were ringing above the blonde. She grabs ahold of her books and tries to go through the classroom double doors in a rush. She runs straight into a muscular body and falls straight to the ground with all of her books flying to the ground making the ground rumble. Her ice blue eyes look up and meet up with a much darker shade of blue eyes. "Are you in a hurry?" the boy teases grabbing ahold of her wrist and helping her stand on her feet.

The boy was standing at about 6 feet 2 inches. Alison was more like 5 feet 5 inches. He was almost a foot tall making her very short compared to him. She let's a smile grow on her face. "Hi I'm Alison." the blonde greets with her big blue eyes looking at him. She never met anybody more beautiful then him.

"I'm Layton."

Alison smiles and leans over to grab her books, but the darker haired boy grabbed her books first and hands them to her. "Thanks." Alison gives him a flirty gleam in her eye before walking out the door and leaving the smirking guy behind in her dust. She gets inside of her car and opens her phone to see that a text message from Emily. I just landed in Philadelphia. Be there in a hour. Are you out of school yet for the summer? -Em.

Alison smiles and feels her heart pound a mile per minute. She knew that Emily and Paige were back together and was going to legally get married sometime soon, but the blonde couldn't help feel felling for the brunette. She knew that these feeling for the soon to be swim coach was never going to go away. The swimmer was wanting to go to school to become a pro swim coach or possibly for highschool. She was hearing rumors go around that her old highschool was retiring after 10 years of had my last day. I'm going to be home soon. Don't leave. Wait a couple of minutes. -Ali

Years ago before Alison ran away from A. She would sign the initial A at the end of all of her text messages, but after the whole A situation she thought that it was a bad idea to go back to signing her name like that. Everyone in her cliché still jumped every time they got a text message or sometimes they weren't able to sleep in their rooms without putting a shoe in front of the door. Aria wasn't able to sleep without a small light next to her bed.

Alison turns the key in her car and leaves Hollis and goes on her way home to Charlotte and Emily. She misses seeing those giant brown eyes that light up Alison's world. Her eyes glance every direction as she drives down the main road of Rosewood toward her destination called home. Over the radio, a voice comes on with a deep, rough sound. "I'm coming for you, Alison. This year is going to be more thrilling then ever." the voice overlays the radio making a screeching noise come from the speakers. The lights started flickering on and off on her car in unison making shivers run up Alison's spine. Her ocean blue eyes peer up for only a split second, but in that small time frame she saw words written in blood red. "He is coming for you."

 **...**

 **Thank you soo much guys. Reviews? Did you guys like? I posted this on wattpad first, then decided to post it on here. Reviews is all I ask in return. I don't know when I will update again. Maybe next week? Along with my other story. Good evening guys. My parents are going off to some concert leaving me home alone for the weekend :D. He he I'm going to do plenty of mischief this weekend. I am so happy I got a 100% on my history test! The only 100 in the class... Smiles**


End file.
